narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oyogu
| countryoforigin = | countryofliving = | affiliation = Kirigakure Masohizumu | previous affiliation = | occupation = Missing-nin | previous occupation = Chunin | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan =Not specific | rank = Unknown | classification = | reg = 401596 | academy = 10 | chunin = 12 | jonin = | kekkei = Crystal Release Steel Release | tota = | hiden = | beast = | unique = | nature = Water Release Fire Release Crystal Release Steel Release File:200px-Nature Icon Yin.svg.png Yin Release | jutsu = Body Flicker Technique Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall Crystal Release: Crystal Needles Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique Interrogation Genjutsu Jade Crystal Clone Technique Pressure Points of Harm and Death Shadow Clone Technique Steel Release: Steel Projectile Water Prison Technique Water Release: Water Bullet Technique | tools = Bō }} Oyogu is an Missing-nin from and was one of the testing experience in Masohizumu. After having to be tortured in a lab, he has grown a deep fear of basements and rooms with green lights Background When Oyogu was born, his mother was nearly gonna die but still wanted o see a glimpse of his face. His mom wished to see him grow up and put a little bit of her chakra inside of him before death. Oyogu became a very shy and quiet when growing up. He didn't really have any friends but his dad has taught him to have independent since his mother was gone and no one will ever stay with him forever unless himself. Shortly after this advise, his father died but Oyogu kept the memories that they had and became even more confidence in himself. Oyogu in the academy only became the 7th top person in his class. He dueled a lot of students in his class and even fought a genin a few time but only won a a few dozen times. He barely graduated his class at the age of 10 since he never grew a lot of skills on his own. The team he was assigned to wasn't very phoned of him but his Sensei believed in him. Occasionally, his team mates would sometimes ditch him during a mission but he still learned how to get back to the rest of his team. There was only 2 times that he didn't find them but completed a mission without them. He redeemed himself when fighting a jonin solo and nearly dying before defeating him. His team was proud of him and really started to respect him. Oyogu started to think of the world and read about the other 4 villages. He read mostly about the Legendary Sannin and the relationship they had with each other. After a while, he wanted to go on missions alone since noticing that his team was going to be them some day. When he became a Chunin, he went on mission more and liked going of the path to explore the world. He had must more conflicts then he wanted to. After him messing around for long, he gained the attention of the organization named Masohizumu. In the organization, he had to fight his way up the ranks and didn't get along with any of the other in mates. He was commonly wiped by the guards for rough housing but still came out at the top and was feared by almost everyone that was captured as well. The owner decided to take Oyogu as one of the test subject in the "Kekkei Genkai Unlocking" experiment. In there, he was hooked up with tags, wires touching his chakra points, and was tortured for a whole 10 hours, having his charka violently flowing threw him and his chakra points suddenly stopping it and making the flow faster rapidly; He has illusions and previously unimaginable day dream. It was stopped once a scatter of crystal broke the wires and the tags. He passed out shortly after and upon waking up, he can sense everything inside the room and noticed that he could produce crystals up his hands. The organization was amazed on how he unlocked the Kekkei Genkai so they put together a battle royal against the other successful experiment and called it the "Kekkei Shōtotsu" During the royal, many alliances were made between the subject. Oyogu joined the group that actually went against the experiments and wanted the organization to end. He was. with a team of 5 people and was the smallest of all the alliances. He was offensive and the eyes for the group and made sure no one else would get close to them so they can get intel of the leader and his weaknesses. Personality When he was younger, he was shy but energetic child. During battle he couldn't really strategize around the opponent but knew how to do crazy stunts to confuse them. His indecent nature didn't get him a lot of friends but never minded it since being lonely wasn't really an emotion. Getting around and exploring was his style so taking short cuts were great. It was completely changed when he was put under the Masohizumu and especially after the "Kekkei Genkai Unlocking" experiment. He became a person cold and traumatized soul. He lost his trust for others except for the ones willing to do justice. His dream was to see peace to the world and hoped that it would never fall to chaos ever again. Fighting became a staple to him and became very ruthless during a losing battle. He rarely smiles even during times of hope because he thinks that "Hope is fake and is just a way for people to make people feel better even though there isn't guaranteed success." Appearance He is a tan skinned man with bushy, short dark blue hair and somewhat muscular body, he has white with a tint of green eyes. At a young age, he normally wore a sleeveless blue jacket with the zipper loose, a white shirt with the words "Splash" on it, grey jeans, and his Forehead Protector is wore around his left thigh. Occasionally, he wear a large black cylinder strapped to his back, the use of it is unknown. When he was kidnapped, his clothing changed drastically. He wore a white cloth that wraps his entire torso, two hand bands, and baggy pants with no shoes. After his experiment, his hair became blue with black highlights and grew it out to reach his shoulders. He changed his outfit and wears a short sleeved dark purple jacket with a blank white shirt. The pants are the same but now wears black shinobi shoes. He has a white cloth wrapped around his upper right arm that has the Kirigakure symbol on it. Abilities In the Masohizumu, he was one of the highest ranks prisoners and was well deserved. Before he gained his Kekkei Genkai, he could hold his own against 10 other inmates at the same time. Some have even called him the "Gamble with No Loss" since many people have put bets for him and always won out all of it. Ninjutsu Back when he was young, he learned very few jutsu. He never liked to learn anything but was very lucky when fighting only with them. One of his signature jutsu was the Body Flicker Technique and became a near master at it. After being captured and unlocking his Kekkei Genkai, most of his techniques became natural to him. Even the Shadow Clone Technique became natural, using one hand seal to use it. His sensory capabilities are the best in the whole organization. He predict enemies movement, see other Ninjutsu and other people while in the dark or from a distance, and can even see when a genjutsu is present in people or in a general area. Nature Transformation Crystal Release is his go to chakra nature in battle. He has used it in creative ways and using it side by side with other attacks. His favorite jutsu is Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel since it can get him to places very easily while also getting rid of anything blocking his way. His use of Steel Release is to concede his Bo into a baseball sized mass to make it easy and quickly to move with and using the tip of the Bo for Steel Release: Steel Projectile. He was even bends parts of the walls and floors as protection and breaking threw doors. Genjutsu He only used genjutsu when rebelling against Masohizumu's leader. He used Interrogation Genjutsu on soldier's to get intel on the plans of Kekkei Shōtotsu and where the leader is currently. Taijutsu His skill for taijutsu greatly increased when he was kidnapped. He learned the pressure points and chakra points of a person even though he doesn't have the Byakugan because many people there were Hyuga members so he observed the general areas of peoples chakra points with well accuracy. This isn't his main motive in a fight, he mainly uses it when the climax of the fight begins or to end a fight quickly. After getting Crystal Release, he used it and Taijutsu at the came time to perform quick and powerful attacks on opponent. The use of crystal needles made it easier to hit pressure points.